


A World of Fire

by Wingzrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Everyone in the world has flames, F/M, Fem! Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, Sky!Harry, Some Arcobaleno!Guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: In a world where everyone has flames, Calla (Fem!Harry Potter-Black) still stands out because of her extremely strong Sky flames. Her overwhelming Sky Attraction! means she can't take a break, and is always on the run. Her mother, Lilly Potter, comes up with a plan to protect her daughter and help her find her guardians. Now if only Calla can stay safe (and un-bonded from those chasing her) long enough for the plan to work!Then she meets Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman, and as usual the Chaos!-bringer changes her plans and her life in a literal explosion.





	1. Seeking Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry for those hoping I'd be updating one of my other stories soon. I hit a bit of a writers block with them, and then I had this dream last night that demanded to be written. So, a new story for you all! I'm not sure if this will be a part of my Master of Death and Re-incarnation chronicles yet, read it and let me know, okay? I'm thinking of making this the very first piece of the series. 
> 
> And, yay! I finally chose a different name from Sirina for my Fem!Harry Character. Calla is a delicate form of Lilly, so I thought it was a great name for a Fem!Harry. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The night was dark, the silence oppressive. Calla held onto her mother’s hand tightly. Behind her, in the dark, nothing stirred. She still felt eyes on her, though. It wasn’t hard for her to believe. It didn’t matter the time of day, people were always stalking Calla. Her mother told her it was because she was beautiful and would make an excellent Sky. Calla knew better. She’d learned it in school, after all. In a world full of people with flames, whether active or not, Calla had the most powerful Sky flames in existence. Even when she buried her flames deep inside her, they could not be hidden from others. The infamous ‘sky attraction’ was also extremely strong in Calla.

_“I wish they would all just go away!”_ She thought angrily as her mother led Calla into the store. Moving to a new town wasn’t unusual for the small two-person family, but Calla sensed something different about this move. Ever move her mother seemed to grow more tense, more worn out. Her mother’s skin seemed paper-thin, despite the woman’s young age. Though the only bags on the woman’s face were under her eyes, the hollows in the woman’s cheeks seemed combined with the bags made the woman look aged beyond her years. The brown eyes which once sparkled with her own active flames and passion for life had long since dulled. As they walked up the sloped hallway, her mother’s eyes shifted around. Spotting a group of boxes about midway up the hallway, Calla’s mother gently urged her daughter to hide behind the boxes.

“I’ll draw them off. Once they’re gone, I’ll come back for you.” The woman promised. Calla looked up into her mothers’ eyes from where she crouched beneath a window, between the boxes and the wall.

_“False.”_ Her intuition whispered, and Calla swallowed dryly. A lump grew in her throat, but she nodded like a good girl. Her mother was the closest thing she had to a guardian, and her only family, after all. Calla knew she needed to be a good Sky, needed to think of her family first.

“Okay.” Calla whispered numbly. She eased down until she was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest.

“Good girl.” Her mother whispered. The woman started to move away, hesitated, then reached over the box and down to ruffle Calla’s hair. “I love you.” The woman promised.

“Love you.” Calla replied softly, tears clouding her eyes as her intuition whispered _“True”_ to her. Then her mother was gone. She heard her mother’s footsteps continue quickly up the hallway. For a long time Calla waited for other footsteps to follow her mother’s, but none did. Finally, Calla risked a quick look around. No one was nearby. Calla crawled from behind the boxes and straightened. Carefully she brushed out her skirt and pushed the hair of her ponytail back over her shoulder. Then she set off up the rest of the hallway herself. Her mother may have gone, but Calla knew why they’d come to this out of the way trading post. There were only two reasons people came here. The first was because it was a major shipping center. Goods came in and most were shipped right back out. Some were kept and traded, though. The other was because this was a place people could get underworld jobs to complete, even if they weren’t a part of one of the major _Families_. It was also the place where the infamous Reborn took his jobs. If Calla’s luck held out, she might get the chance to meet the man. The man her mother called “Ren.” The man who owed her mother a favor. A favor that her mother told her was now Calla’s to call in. This was the only known place to contact the infamous hitman. Especially if you didn’t know him personally.

Quietly Calla made her way to the job’s office. It had been hard for the two women to find out where the job office was, and Calla didn’t know how her mother finally did it. She wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. Stepping into the small room, Calla compressed her flames even smaller inside her. It was true she couldn’t entirely hide her flames, and the flame attraction was always hideously strong, but Calla _could_ make herself seem much weaker than she actually was. Often it was the only thing that helped her avoid undue attention. Looking around the room, she was relieved to see it was only herself and an older man present. The room itself seemed to be a typical small office. There were cork boards with papers pinned to them, and a map hung up on the wall with pins in it. There was a metal desk in the middle of the room where the man sat, and a couple lining the walls filled with paperwork and filing cabinets beneath. Curiously, there was not a computer or security camera to be seen. The man himself was middle-aged and overweight. In fact, he had quite a bit of belly. The man also had very little hair, as he was mostly bald. What little hair he did have was close-cut. Not quite military or navy style, but short nonetheless.

“ _Safe_ ” Her intuition whispered. Calla relaxed slightly at her intuition’s reassurance.

“Hello.” She whispered quietly to the man, who looked up at last. A slight blue light shimmered slightly in the man’s brown eyes as he first looked up, but faded after he saw Calla standing before him.

“Hello. What can I do for you?” He asked, and seemed to sense she wasn’t a regular part of the underground. It probably wasn’t hard, Calla thought ruefully. Hardened criminals probably didn’t stand before his desk wringing their hands slightly and shifting nervously. With more willpower than she thought it should take, Calla forced herself to still.

“Are you Berto?” She asked softly. The man smiled at her.

“I am indeed, young lady.” He agreed.

“I…I wish to leave a message with you. A…sort of a job?” She hesitated slightly over the wording. Calla had been banking on her mother to be the one holding this conversation. The man took out a small notepad and put his pen to the paper. “How…How much?” She wondered, biting her lip.

“Depends on the message, the job, who takes it, that sort of thing.” He replied, still looking down at the paper.

“The message…the job, it’s for Renato Sinclair.” She admitted quietly. The man looked up sharply, rain flames flaring until his eyes were pure blue.

“Sinclair?!” He demanded quietly. A moments hesitation, then Calla nodded quickly.

“Yes. Please tell him Lilly’s daughter has come to claim a favor. I…I suppose I’ll have to meet him here.” Calla added thoughtfully. The man nodded shortly, writing it quickly down and then tucking it into his shirt’s front pocket.

“I’ll tell him. Sinclair won’t be here for at least a few days, though. Probably, anyways. You never can tell with that man.”

“The price?” Calla asked again. The man shook his head and raised his hands in a placating way.

“No charge. Not for Sinclair. He pays to have all his messages delivered. Do you need a room?” He asked gruffly. Again Calla hesitated. She’d never had to make these choices before. Pretty sad for an eighteen year old, but it couldn’t be helped.

“I…I’m not sure. Can I book a different room every night? I don’t know how many nights I’ll need to be here, either…” despite her timid words, the man nodded easily.

“Fairly standard request, really.” He reassured.

“Just a room for tonight, then. Just in case. Oh, if I have to leave for some reason, I’ll leave a message to let him know where I’m going.” She added. Berto withdrew the note from his pocket and added a quick line before tucking it away again.

“You’ll need to pay in advance each night.” The man informed her. Calla wordlessly handed over her debit card. Then he picked up a phone and spoke into it quietly. A moment later a young man, who could be no older than fifteen, showed up and showed her to a room. Calla settled herself in quietly and prayed the man she waited for would come quickly. Prayed that she would be able to still be here when he did.

* * *

It was only three days later that Calla got a message from the young boy who helped out around the place. Sinclair should be there later that night. A sigh of relief escaped Calla as closed the door behind the boy. Every second she stayed in this place her intuition warned that trouble drew ever-closer. Calla knew several families were trying to track her down, not the least of which was probably her father’s. She also knew she couldn’t afford to let any of them catch her. Around lunch-time Calla finally ventured out to find food, shoving her flame down ruthlessly inside of herself. Her intuition warned her repeatedly not to go.

_“Not safe, not safe, not safe.”_ It chanted in her mind, giving her a headache. Since most of her life had been spent with the refrain drumming in her ears, Calla ignored her intuition. She’d not come out to eat for several days. For the time she’d been there, her Intuition had insisted the room was the safest place to be. Instead of going out for food, she’d used the cup in the bathroom and the water there to fill herself up. Other than when she changed rooms, of course. Every time she’d left the room, even if it was only to go down the hall to a new room, her heart hammered and she felt like danger squeezed in on her. So she’d followed her Intuitions guidance once more and stayed in. Now, though, she couldn’t afford to put off eating any longer. As loud as her intuition warned of danger, it also told her she needed to eat.

“ _I’ll probably need a lot of energy soon, then._ ” Calla thought grimly as she sat down inside the little café attached to the depot and truck stop. Quietly Calla ordered something, though she couldn’t really remember what, her intuition was so loud and contradictory in her mind. The food was just as tasteless in her mouth as if she’d ordered cardboard or ash, so in the end Calla decided it probably didn’t matter what she’d ordered. As she was finishing her last hasty bite, Calla noticed a strange couple by the ordering counter. Though Calla could not have said what made them stand out to her, she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. The waitress at the counter smiled cheerfully but didn’t seem to be giving the couple the answer they wanted. Carefully Calla stood, leaving a fifty on the table to cover her food and tip before sneaking silently behind the couple. As she passed them on the way to the door, Calla heard what they were saying.

“…young lady, black hair and green eyes. She’s skinny and very shy. Our family is very worried she may have been kidnapped, you see…” the woman urged, leaning forward slightly towards the waitress in a confiding manor. The waitress smiled pleasantly at the other woman, but Calla thought the smile looked slightly fake and sharp.

“I haven’t seen such a girl.” The waitress replied as the she looked up and met Calla’s eyes. “And even if I had, company policy would not allow me to say anything. You know that.” The waitress scolded the two. “Can I get you any food or drinks?” The waitress encouraged as the man snarled at her reply. Calla carefully slipped out the door behind the two. Silently Calla memorized their faces. Both were dark-skinned, looking almost Italian or Spanish. The woman was about half a head shorter than the man. The woman wore a simple dress, with flowery print. The man wore a business suit, though it seemed more expensive than your average suit.

_“Probably Italian.”_ She decided as she moved through the hallways and into the storage room. It was looking to be a very long day before she could meet with Sinclair. Predictably, with the way Calla’s luck ran, it _was_ a long day. It didn’t seem where Calla hid, the couple looking for her kept coming to the same places. Even outside. It was like they could sense just enough of her flames to tell she was in a room, but not exactly where. Calla quickly lost track of time as she moved from hiding place to hiding place. She’d tried hiding amongst the huge piling towers of boxes in the storage rooms, and even on top of the boxes. She tried hiding on, in, under, and around the big shipping trucks. One of the trucks almost left with her still underneath it! Thankfully it had gone out of the couple’s sight before it really sped up, and Calla was able to drop to the group and speed away before they saw her.

She noted absently that the sky was dark now as she slipped back into the same upward inclining hallway from a few days ago. Calla turned her head and looked out a window just in time to see the couple spot her from nearby. Her heart started to beat frantically under her ribcage. The couple was only a few feet away from her, separated only by glass and a little bit of wall. Calla had seen Lightnings and Clouds go straight through concrete barriers to get at her before. Immediately she started to run. Of course the couple went right through the glass to get at her, the glass shattering and spraying into the hallway in all directions. Calla felt a piece of glass fly right past her ear and cheek as she ran. She could hear the heavy pounding of the man’s footsteps behind her, but not the woman’s. She prayed silently that the woman was also behind her, not moving ahead to cut her off. Calla wasn’t nearly stupid enough to look back and find out. She might not see something in front of her and trip up. The man reached out, and Calla felt his fingers just brush the back of her jacket. Her heart nearly burst from the terror and adrenaline right there.

At the top of the hallway, she spotted a scowling man exiting the job office in the connecting hallway. The man wore the most expensive and stylish suit Calla had ever seen. Considering how many members of the underworld chased Calla on a regular basis, that was saying quite a lot. He also wore a fedora, with a thin band of bright Sun-yellow ribbon around it. A chameleon was perched upon his hat as well, and her heart swelled with sudden hope. She knew what the man looked like, after all. Lilly had described him a thousand times to Calla.

“Sinclair!” She yelled in desperation, and the man looked up. Sharp black eyes took in the situation in a mere glance. Then the man was running forward, little more than a blur to onlooking eyes. Calla threw her arm towards Sinclair, desperately hoping he would make it to her before the man behind did. She was half right. Sinclair’s hand grabbed her just as the man behind Calla got ahold of her hoody. Yellow Sun flames flared all around Sinclair, his eyes turning glowing molten gold as emotion filled him when his flames met Calla’s own reaching amber Sky flames. Calla had never intended to reach with her flame, but her desperate will to escape being captured by the couple had her flames moving outside her control. Their flames met, both their eyes changing colors, and then everything exploded. Calla was thrown into the man she’d come to meet, and the man holding onto her jacket was flung all the way to the other end of the hall.

Eyes still molten gold, Sinclair carefully moved Calla behind himself. He had a normal gun in one hand and his chameleon jumped into the other before transforming into another gun. Calla gripped the back of the man’s jacket suit, but readied herself in case she needed to let go. The man at the end of the hallway didn’t get up. The woman, however, showed up running down the connecting hallway Sinclair had just come from. Without even a pause of consideration, the hitman fired his normal gun at her. The woman went down, blood leaking from a spot on her forehead and the back of her skull splattered on the door behind her. Calla grimaced slightly but turned back to face his back.

“Others?” He asked gruffly. Calla shook her head, then realized he couldn’t see her.

“No.” Calla replied, then corrected herself carefully “Not that I know of, anyways. Not here.” At her words, the hitman carefully stored his normal gun. “I don’t know if they were in contact with anyone else about where I was, either.” She admitted ruefully. The hitman nodded sharply, drawing her to his side and wrapping an arm around her waist. For the first time since she was a toddler, Calla felt safe.

“Come.” He demanded, walking back up the hallway. Silently Calla moved with him back into the mission office.

* * *

Though it was dark when Reborn got to the job desk, he was pleased with his timing. His last job, one for Tsunayoshi, was supposed to take a good week and he’d managed to take only four days. Of course the job was still properly done, but Reborn thought he deserved a reward. Maybe he’d take a break and go to Mafia Island? Then he entered the office, closing the door behind him, and Berto looked up at the familiar flame signature. The look in Berto’s eyes told Reborn something had come up while he’d been gone. It looked like Mafia Island would have to wait.

“What happened?” Reborn demanded, leaving off the pleasantries.

“Message.” Berto grunted, pulling a note from his pocket and handing it to the World’s Greatest Hitman. Reborn quickly scanned the note, mouth pulling into a frown. He’d rather thought the woman he owed this particular favor to had forgotten all about it. Or that she didn’t know where to go to let him know she wanted the favor repaid. This wasn’t just any favor, though. The woman was the first (and only) person who’d saved his life. Literally. Renato was a very young hitman, long before the curse, and had been bleeding out in an abandoned alley way. The young redheaded woman, then just a teenager although older than Renato himself, had appeared out of nowhere with a crack and stumbled over him. Without even asking any questions, the woman had carefully lifted Renato up and taken him to her apartment. There she’d dressed his wounds while Renato passed out and when he awoke once more it was to find his bullet and knife wounds completely healed.

He’d told her he owed her a life-debt and she could call a favor from him whenever she wished. The woman hadn’t had a telephone, so he’d carefully told her of a place where she could leave a message for him. Unfortunately, Renato had to change his message center when he was cursed as an Arcobaleno and gave up the name Renato Sinclair for Reborn. It seemed to woman, or at least her maybe-daughter, had still found a way to contact him.

“The girl?” He demanded gruffly.

“Looks to be about seventeen or eighteen. Timid. Definitely not mafia. Probably not even underground. Not sure how she even knew of this place. Looked a bit desperate, though. Was willing to stay here till you showed up. Mostly. Not sure what her problem is, but my guess is something’s chasing her. Wanted a different room every night. Hasn’t even come out to eat, other than changing rooms.” Berto listed quickly. The rain frowned. “Fairly certain there’s more to her than meets the eye, but didn’t want to scare her off by checking before you got a chance to meet the chit. Didn’t seem to have much in the way of flames. Could be active, but I couldn’t tell. If she is active, she’s learned how to hide her flames somewhat.” Berto admitted. “Beautiful little thing. Black hair, green eyes, light skin. Too skinny, no luggage that I could see. Not even a purse. Kept her card in her front skirt pocket.” The man added.

 _“The girl probably had more luggage than you could see. If she’s anything like Lilly. The secretive woman.”_ Renato thought, instantly memorizing the description. The green could have come from Lilly’s eyes. He’d know when he saw the girl, for that green was distinctive and Lilly had told him once it ran in the family. ‘Always the same shade,’ she’d told him.

“What room?” He asked aloud.

“Put her in the flame-blocking rooms, in case someone was looking for her. 205.” Berto grunted. Reborn nodded shortly and turned to go. He paused at the doorway.

“Did you tell her the rooms would hide her flames?” He asked. Berto shifted slightly.

“No. Not supposed to have that kind of tech in a random truck stop and shipping center, are we?” Berto pointed out. Reborn scowled and exited the room. He carefully controlled the impulse to slam the door behind himself. He had more class than that.

 _“She could be anywhere here, if she didn’t know her room is the safest place…”_ He grumbled silently in his mind.

“Sinclair!” a girl’s voice shouted, and Reborn looked up immediately. Instantly he recognized the girl Berto described, as well as her plight. She was indeed being chased. By a rather large lightning, if he wasn’t mistaken. Reborn blurred into action, his mind crystallizing everything as his flames pumped through him. The girl’s face seemed etched into his mind, the desperation shining out of those familiar green gems caught at his heart. Suddenly she was all he could see. Well, all that mattered to him. In the moment Reborn didn’t have the time to realize what the feeling meant. What it meant that she had suddenly become the most important thing or person in the world to him. He concentrated on picking up every clue he could as he ran towards her, sun flames activating his muscles so he could go insane speeds. The pallor of her face suggested she’d been running, physically running, not figuratively, for quite some time. The man chasing the girl had almost caught her once already as she ran towards Reborn. Lilly’s daughter reached out for him as the man grabbed her hoody and started to pull. Immediately Reborn caught the girl’s hand to pull her away from the other man.

The instant their skin met, Reborn’s flames flared wildly out of his control. He felt them flooding out of his body to meet the Sky flames flooding out of hers. The surprise on the girl’s face made it obvious she had no more control over her flames in that instant than Reborn himself did over his own. Then their flames touched, entwining intimately, and impossibly she became even more important to him.

 ** _“My Sky! Mine!_** _”_ His mind and flames declared happily as the bond settled into and between the two. The next instant Their flames burst outwards from them, throwing the man chasing _Reborn’s Sky_ to the other end of the hallway. Reborn immediately drew his Sky behind him, the urge to protect singing in every cell and molecule of his body and flames. The other man didn’t get up, but Reborn wasn’t fooled. One solitary man did not scare Skies so easily. He cast his flames out quickly and detected another lightning coming from the direction of the office. Reborn barely even had to look at the woman, his flames pinpointed her so well, when he shot her. He winced slightly in his mind when the back of the woman’s head splattered against the wall behind her.

“Others?” Reborn demanded, though he could not sense anyone else within a hundred feet. Well, no one besides them and Berto. Reborn stayed in position, doing one last sweep of their surroundings until she assured him there probably weren’t any other immediate threats. Then he could afford to turn his attention to her once more.

 _“Definitely not mafia. Probably not even underground.”_ Berto’s voice repeated in his mind. Dreading her rejection, Reborn turned to meet his Sky’s eyes. The girl had been looking at his back, but she turned her face up to him when he moved to face her. To his surprise and silent delight, the girl had no judgement in her eyes. Instead she seemed grateful and relieved. He carefully drew his Sky to his side, mindful of how skittish she probably was. Who knew how long she’d been on the run? How long had these people been chasing his Sky? Did they have allies? Were there others chasing her? He didn’t know, but Reborn intended to find everything out. First he had to get her to a safe location, though.

“Come.” He ordered, unable to think of anything but the possible dangers around them. Lilly’s daughter ( ** _His Sky!_** _)_ Obediently stayed tucked against his side and walked with him towards the office and the hotel rooms. More specifically, towards his permanently rented room here. As they approached the office, he caught the girl ( _he really needed to learn his Sky’s name_ ) glance once at the viscera that painted it. She grimaced, and his heart nearly stopped while he wondered if now was the time she would reject him as a killer, but the girl merely glanced away from the morbid decoration. He gently squeezed her waist and opened the door. Inside he felt slightly safer, but didn’t let his relief show.

“Cleanup outside.” Reborn informed Berto flatly, who was immediately on his feet and talking into his phone. Reborn ignored the man and moved to the back of the office. Silently he maneuvered himself and his Sky around the desk and to the back wall. Reaching forward, he ignored the mist Illusion that told him only another stretch of filing cabinets stood before him. He reached right through the filing cabinet, grabbed a knob, and opened the hidden door there. Once they were safely on the other side, Reborn quickly marched them down the hallway and up two flights of stairs. At the end of the second flight of stairs he entered a doorway, steering his Sky inside before closing and locking it behind them. Finally feeling safe, he let his flames subside and turned to inspect his Sky.

“Are you alright? Any injuries?” He asked, voice more gruff than he’d intended. He probably shouldn’t have bothered asking, though, because he’d automatically started scanning her with his flames anyways. The thought that she might have been injured in the flame explosion, or injured before he’d met her, made his eyes flare golden with his emotions once more.

“I’m fine.” She answered softly, shyly as she blushed at the intrusion of his flames. He felt slightly embarrassed about filling her with his flames before they’d even been properly introduced, but she seemed to welcome his flames. And she made no verbal protest either. Finally he relaxed when he found only the exhaustion of a long work out. Well, that and hunger.

“We are safe here, the room is specially designed to prevent others from sensing flames or people from outside.” Reborn promised, and the very last of the tension seemed to bleed from the girl.

“Thank you!” She breathed. Reborn quickly strode into the apartment’s kitchen and the girl followed him, detouring only to take a seat at the bar separating the kitchen from the living room.

“Always.” Reborn promised solemnly, meeting her eyes before he drew ingredients out of the fridge to begin making a meal that would help her replace all the energy she’d lost. Then he paused as another thought occurred to him. “Any allergies? Food, medicine, animals, seasonal?” He demanded. The girl blushed, looking down at the counter top.

“Ah, just cats that I know of.” She answered shyly. Reborn nodded and began preparing a simple pesto chicken pasta with bread, cheese, and a side of mixed veggies.

“Do you understand what happened?” He asked, eyes firmly on the pan he was frying chicken in to go with the pasta. He silently hoped she knew, that she could feel their bond. It was very likely that she could, though she may not understand what she felt. As Berto had guessed, the girl had more flames than she’d let on. Quite a lot more. Reborn was silently proud his Sky could hide any amount of her flames, there was such a huge quantity. She had more flames, and purer ones, than anyone he’d ever met. Including the various Arcobaleno Skies before half their flames were used up.

“Ah, which part? I understand the couple chasing me here are dead now. I’m guessing this is your apartment…and…we…our flames…” The girl hesitated in answering, and a sort of worry squeezed Reborn’s heart when she paused. “Are you my guardian? I think we bonded, only, I’ve never had a Guardian before so I wasn’t sure….” She rushed the words out, and Reborn breathed a sigh of relief.

“Yes, I am now your Sun Guardian.” Reborn assured while he plated up the food. A kind of fierce pride filled him to know he was her _very first guardian_. He turned to place a plate before her and placed his in front of himself, opposite from her.

“Thank you.” She murmured again, and Reborn knew she meant more than the food.

“My pleasure.” He replied honestly, voice a dark purr. She quickly took a bite of his food, probably to distract herself from the blush spreading over her cheeks, and then made a noise of delighted surprise. A delicious smugness spread through Reborn as she seemed to delight in his food. He silently ate his own meal standing across the counter from her, watching as she demolished what was on her plate. When she’d finished, his Sky stood and took her plate to the sink. She began running the water and Reborn frowned as she started to wash up the plate and the things he’d used to make the meal.

“You don’t need to clean up.” He grumbled as he brought his own plate to the sink and gently displaced her so he could do the dishes.

“But you cooked.” She pointed out shyly, wringing her hands slightly. One side of Reborn’s mouth ticked up at the corner.

“So, you know my birth name, but I should probably properly introduce myself. I go by Reborn these days, though as you know my first name was Renato Sinclair.” Reborn drawled to distract his Sky.

“Ah, Calla Andromeda Potter-Black. Well, that’s my adopted name anyways. Mostly I just always go by Calla or Allie. Would you mind if I still call you Renato? Or Ren?” the girl replied quickly and meekly. The timidity of his Sky confused him. She was so powerful…why was his Calla so meek he wondered.

“You, _My Sky_ , may call me anything you wish.” He informed her smoothly, unable to help his voice dipping into a sort of smug and pleased tone. The girl blushed once more, hands twisting together.

“Oh. Um, thank you.” Ignoring the mouse-like meekness for now, though he made a mental note he’d have to build up her confidence, Reborn set the clean dishes aside.

“Living room?” He offered, and the girl nodded before following Reborn. Once in the living room, Calla sat on the couch while Reborn took an adjacent armchair. “Now that we’ve eaten and are in a safe place, tell me about the favor you wanted.” He ordered easily. The girl flushed.

“Ah, my mother…she brought me here because she heard you train Skies to be strong, and you… you find strong guardians for them.” The girl admitted while wringing her hands in her lap. Reborn was unable to stop himself from reaching forward to her and slipping a hand between hers. He gently squeezed her hands. “It was the finding guardians I think she was most worried about.” The girl whispered while biting her lip. His Sky was going to be the death of him, he was sure.

“What she was worried about? Then you did not wish to find guardians?” He prodded while that same unfamiliar dread squeezed his heart in its’ vice once more.

“I’ve wanted guardians for a long time. Only…I almost had one once. I don’t…I don’t remember too much of what happened because I was so young at the time. He was a lightning, though. I remember that much. But he wasn’t strong enough. We talked about trying to bond one day, and the next he was dead. A rival lightning found out I’d chosen him…” Calla whispered, and Reborn felt both relief and anger on his Sky’s behalf. Relief that she did, in fact, want guardians. Anger for what she’d gone through. It seemed his Sky wasn’t done explaining yet, though, for she spoke again.

“It’s my flames, you see. You probably already know this, but the stronger the Sky flames are, the stronger the Sky Attraction is. I can hide a lot of my flames, but the Sky Attraction cannot be lessened. There is literally nothing I can do to stop how much Sky Attraction I put out. I’d always hoped that once I got a full set, my flames wouldn’t feel the need to attract everyone so strongly. I haven’t lived in the same place for more than a handful of weeks at a time ever since that incident. I haven’t even been able to make friends because they all fight each other over me or we aren’t there long enough. That couple chasing me today? I met their eyes across a restaurant for about five seconds once. They’ve never stopped chasing me since. Mother left to draw them off while I gave Berto the message for you…but they came and she didn’t.” His Sky started crying silently as she spoke, tears dripping down her face. Reborn quickly relocated to sit next to her while pulling out a hanky. Gently he drew her to lean against him and dried her tears with his hanky.

“What happens now?” She asked in a trembling voice. Reborn smiled down at the top of her head nestled against his shoulder.

“Now we let you rest and recover from your ordeal as long as you need. Then we can start looking for the guardians you need. I have a few people in mind, and I promise you they are strong enough to protect both you and themselves.” Reborn assured, his fingers starting to draw patterns on her opposite shoulder without him realizing it. “Do you have pajamas, or shall I lend you a shirt?” changed the subject to something happier.

* * *

“I have my belongings with me. Mother said you know about magic?” At Reborn’s affirmative sound, Calla pulled a necklace out from beneath her hoodie. On it hung what looked like a tiny trunk. Reborn stood and gently pulled Calla to her feet. He directed Calla to his former guest bedroom (It was hers forever, now. At least in Reborn’s mind), and Calla detached the charm from her necklace. She held the charm out in the air in front of her, and tapped it with the pointer finger on her left hand. The trunk started to grow until a standing closet stood before her. Reborn watched as she gently unlatched the lock on the left side of the trunk and pulled the “lid”(which looked more like a door now) to the right side. The inside of the trunk was enlarged, and it looked like another room inside.

There were even a couple doors branching off the main room. The first room had everything Calla needed, though. The left side of the room looked very much like a walk-in closet, and included a couple dressers, a set of dressing room mirrors, and a vanity. Calla crossed the room to a set of drawers and withdrew a simple pair of pink flannel pajamas. Then she grabbed a basket off the top of the dresser which contained her toiletries. She turned to face Renato.

“Bathroom?” She asked shyly but brightly.

* * *


	2. Ch 2 - Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the info dump. I hope this chapter answers some questions a few of you have. :) Hopefully I've figured out how to insert pics, so I've tried to include a couple at the bottom. My pictures and what-not for this story can be found on my Deviantart page (under the name wingzrooke), or on my pinterest page. The pinterest page also has an outfit Deviantart doesn't, and a car photo. :)

* * *

Calla had never before felt both so safe and so imprisoned. She’d been living with Renato for almost three months now. During that time, she’d stayed hidden in his apartment. Renato assured Calla the apartment (and everything but Leon and his favorite guns) were hers as well now, but she was hesitant to call the place home. Especially since she’d started feeling a bit claustrophobic. Logically she knew the apartment was quite spacious, especially considering its hidden status. Emotionally and mentally Calla was crawling up the walls in desperation to get out. Though not quite as strong as her Sky flames, Calla’s Cloud and Mist flames had a ton of impact on her state of being. Still, she didn’t want to lose the precious gift of safety. It was so new she clung to it like a babe to its’ mother. Renato took care of most of their needs. He left to get toiletries, food, and entertainment for them. Other than that, they were fairly self-sufficient. Calla noticed, though, that even Renato seemed to be irritated at being cooped up. That was probably why her normally sharp-eyed Sun guardian hadn’t noticed Calla’s increasing agitation. That changed when he walked back into the apartment from running an errand to find Calla pacing before the one window in the apartment. He stood silently and watched for a moment, noting that her eyes never left the window. Her head would turn as she paced so she never lost sight of the Sky outside.

“What’s wrong?” He demanded after clearing his mind to focus only on his Sky. Carefully he locked the door behind him as he came forward. He gently intercepted Calla when she did not answer. Renato’s hands came up to gently grip Calla’s shoulders, and her far-off gaze returned to him slowly.

“I…” Calla began, but her throat closed up on her before she could finish and Calla burst into tears rather than let herself lash out at the only other person close by. Her cloud flames wanted to rage at being confined, but Calla knew rationally that it was her own fault and not Ren’s. Gently Renato pulled Calla against himself and Calla nestled her head in the space underneath his chin. He rocked them slowly side to side, murmuring soothing nonsense.

“I’m here, Tesoro. Tell me what you need.” He hummed as his Sun flames slowly soaked into her. After a moment Calla felt her equilibrium was somewhat more balanced.

“I need out, Ren. It’s so safe here, I don’t want to leave. But…I need to go out. Even for just a moment. You need to be able to go out too. I can see our agitation, and it’s feeding off each other through our bond. I, um, I know you know I’m a Sky…but we never talked about possible secondaries…?” Calla finally admitted, face flushing in shame. Renato didn’t stop rocking her, but he did squeeze her a little tighter for a moment. Being a genius, it didn’t take Ren long to find the direction of her words.

“I have only Sun flames, much like most people of the same strength level as me. It is usually assumed that the stronger a person’s primary is, the less likely they are to have a secondary flame. I take it that is not the case for you?” He murmured soothingly, being careful not to sound accusing or shocked. He was shocked, of course, but he didn’t want his skittish Sky to think he disapproved. It had taken Ren longer than he felt it should to figure out how to approach sensitive topics with his Sky. So far speaking quietly in neutral and/or supportive tones seemed to work the best. He often silently cursed the idiots who’d turned his strong sky into a shy, skittish girl.

“No. I have two secondaries, and they tie in strength. Cloud and Mist.” Calla admitted softly. Internally Renato “Reborn” Sinclair wanted to gape. Not only an unimaginably strong (and rare) Sky, but also a Cloud! She had both of the rarest flames in the Sky set! Not only that, but if it was affecting her to this level after only three months, it probably wasn’t only her Sky flames that were active.

“All Active.” She added, seeming to echo his thoughts.

“You must be going stir-crazy, cooped up in this place.” Ren commented neutrally. Hesitantly Calla nodded into his chest. “I too have been thinking we should move on soon, though I may have to alter the plans a bit to take your cloud-nature into account.” He reflected, tone of voice carefully modulated.

“You aren’t mad?” Calla demanded softly, and Renato smiled fondly down at her head.

“Of course, not Tesoro. We have only stayed so long to give you a chance to rest. If you no longer feel rested here, we should move on. We’re doing things at your pace, remember?” He reassured her softly. Calla hugged Ren tighter, relieved beyond words.

“Where will we go?” At her question, Renato hesitated for a moment. He braced himself before cautiously replying:

“I thought we might go visit a friend of mine. He’s one of the people I have in mind as a possible guardian. I think you both would get along well, and he’s a very calming sort of person.” Calla nuzzled her head into Ren’s chest, and he tightened his arms around her once more before guiding them both over to the couch. He sat down and pulled Calla down on top of him. Calla, who’d been moving to sit beside her guardian, squeaked in surprise before settling down inside his arms.

“A rain?” She asked, thinking about his description.

“I thought it best not to even mention what types of flames each person has. It would probably be best if you evaluate each guardian-candidate by getting to know them instead of by flame-type. Especially since the strength and purity level of your flames mean you will likely end up with more than one guardian per flame type.” Renato suggested. “But if you really want to know, I will tell you.” He added softly. Taking away her choices was not something Renato wanted to do, even before he found out about her cloud flames.

“I…I’ll try it your way. But…just tell me he’s not a lightning? I told you about the reaction Lightnings have to me, right? And when I do meet a lightning candidate, you’ll take precautions?” Calla conceded.

“He is not a lightning. And you told me about your former almost-guardian.” Ren assured easily, stroking a hand up and down her spine to soothe the agitation he felt from her end of the bond.

“That isn’t all of it. Lightnings seem to…react to me strangely. I’m not certain what it is, but…other than my one almost-guardian, there seem to be only two reactions. Both are negative, and both happen the instant the Lightning sees and/or senses me. About half of them want to worship the ground I walk on, and the other half…hate me. Like, really hate me. Usually they try to kill me.” Calla confessed, voice trembling. Reborn stilled, and he was Reborn the World’s Greatest Hitman™ in that moment. It was only Calla being in his arms that stopped Reborn from seeking out every Lightning in a three-hundred-mile radius and ‘taking care of them’.

“No Lightning will get near you without your permission, Calla.” He informed her in a voice like hardened vibranium. “We will try to collect your other guardians first.” He told her. Privately he thought _“Guardian instincts are no joke. I’ve never wanted to take out a whole division of people in that big a radius based on their flame type before. For general stupidity, yes. For flame type or others? Not so much.”_

“Okay. I’d like that.” She agreed. “When...when can we go?” She asked hesitantly while she looked up at him with bright eyes, excited about getting out of the apartment. Renato laughed silently at her eagerness. He didn’t tease her about her eagerness to be gone, though. Their relationship was still too new and she too unsure for that.

“Tonight, if you want. I have another apartment at his place with my own things. Once you are packed, fed, and ready we can go.” Renato smirked. He caught the way Calla seemed to droop at the word ‘apartment’ and his smirk turned into another gentle smile. “And whether he becomes your guardian or not, he can be trusted to help me protect you until we find other guardians. You won’t have to be stuck in the apartment all the time anymore.” His reassuring words made Calla brighten back up.

“How far away is it?” She demanded, changing from her shy and trembling demeanor of only moments before to what Renato fondly referred to as her ‘hyper-mode’. She practically bounced on his lap, and Ren gently restrained her. He didn’t want his body getting other ideas, after all. She was his Sky, not his conquest. Even if he couldn’t help but be drawn to her in every way. He would not sacrifice her feeling of safety for a momentary pleasure. In his defense, being The World’s Greatest Hitman did not make for stable romantic relationships, so the possibility of more than momentary pleasure did not occur to him. Renato very carefully did not think about the fact that someday she would surely settle down with someone or want to continue her line. Renato drew himself back from his thoughts to focus back on his Sky once more.

“A couple hours. Make sure to use the bathroom before we go.” He teased gently.

“Ren!” Calla flushed and Ren smirked in triumph. It wasn’t his first attempt at teasing her, but it was one of the very few carefully chosen times. He wanted to build their bond, not tear it down, after all. “I’m an adult! I don’t need you to tell me that!” She grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting. The bond hummed between them as Calla felt his humor and she rolled her eyes at him before standing.

“I’m going to change then. What do you want to do about lunch?” She asked while heading into her room. She left the bedroom door open while she changed behind the door of her trunk, so that their voices might be heard clearly.

“I was thinking sandwiches and fruit.” Renato replied as he pulled ingredients out of the fridge.

“It’s my turn to cook!” She reminded him insistently, and Renato paused in the act of taking sliced meat out of the fridge before deciding to just finish up.

“I’m already halfway done, Tesoro! Maybe for dinner!” He called back while beginning to slice up some tomato and avocado.

“Ree—e—en!” She protested. “You do almost everything! I want to help too!” Calla called as she emerged. Ren noted she was wearing a beautiful purple sundress he’d bought for her, back before he knew about her cloud flames. Back then he’d wanted to help disguise her Sky-flames when she was out in public. Very few people wanted to mess with an agitated Cloud. So, although the ‘traditional’ colors of a Sky were white and amber, he’d gotten her the purple dress. He grimaced at the galaxy leggings she’d paired the outfit with, but didn’t comment.

“What?” She demanded, catching his look. With a sigh, Renato placed two plated turkey sandwiches with apple slices on the bar.

“Nothing, Tesoro.” Ren’s words didn’t seem to reassure Calla, though. He studiously ignored the _Look_ she sent him at his evasion.

“You don’t like the outfit?” She prompted.

“You could look good in a cardboard box, Tesoro.” He tried to assure her. The _Look_ upped in intensity and a slice of irritated Cloud flames bore down on the room. Reborn had felt much stronger flame pressure before, but it still made him uneasy when his Sky projected such flames.

“That’s not what I asked. You don’t like the outfit?” She demanded again, her arms crossing under her breasts and foot beginning to tap impatiently. Reborn sighed and submitted to her demands.

“I personally think the leggings are a bit much, but that’s a personal opinion.” He shrugged. Calla fidgeted for a moment, before lifting her chin defiantly. Renato braced himself for whatever came next. He had a feeling it would either be amusing or worrying.

“I’m not changing it.” She informed him, and Renato sighed again. Honestly…his Sky. She was adorable but sometimes he wondered how she came to conclusions…

“I didn’t ask you too.” He replied as he dug into the sandwich, trying not to smirk at her or roll his eyes.

“Whoever I’m meeting will just have to like me for me, quirky dress style and all.” Calla insisted. Finally Reborn understood her train of thought, and he swallowed the bite in his mouth before smiling at her reassuringly.

“You really could wear a cardboard box and it wouldn’t make a difference to your qualifications as a Sky. You are a wonderful Sky.” Renato lectured as he pushed the plate in her direction meaningfully. “Lunch.” He ordered, and with an eye-roll of her own Calla sat at the bar to quickly polish off the small lunch. As Renato was taking a drink, Calla commented lightly:

“I doubt anyone besides the truly desperate would consider a Sky who goes around wearing a cardboard box. They probably have other problems besides their funding.” She snickered as Renato choked on his espresso. Sending Calla an exasperated look, Renato carefully cleared his throat of espresso. He cycled a little bit of his flame through his throat and lungs to take away the pain and scratchiness of swallowing the espresso down the wrong tube.

“Are you ready to go, my Sky?” Renato asked as he cleared away both their plates. Calla immediately perked up again.

“Yes!” She cheered, pulling out her necklace to show her trunk was all packed up and attached. Renato nodded.

“Good, then let’s go.” He decided. He followed Calla to the doorway and helped her into her jacket. Then he put on his own jacket and infamous hat. Leon, who’d been lounging as a pocket watch in Reborn’s vest, was placed atop the fedora. Then they were off. Quickly they made their way back out of the secret passage and then through the office. Renato gave Berto a nod as they passed through, but said nothing else. The less people who knew of their plans, the safer his Sky would be.

He led her down to a parking lot that was both literally and metaphorically ‘underground’. Most of the vehicles were black sedans or SUVs, making Calla want to laugh. In direct contrast to all the other cars, Reborn led Calla to a bright white Zenvo ST1. Renato preened a little at her admiring gaze passed over his car, and Calla couldn’t resist adding

“Not a Ferrari?” She smirked at him.

“I have several Ferraris,” Reborn admitted, “but the Zenvo has better torque than my Ferraris.” Calla’s brain immediately translated ‘better torque’ to ‘better turning and evasion’. She nodded in understanding before climbing into the passenger side and buckling up. Looking expectantly at her Sun, she noted he had not put on a seatbelt.

“Seatbelt, Ren.” She ordered, scowling and crossing her arms. The statement seemed to amuse Reborn, but he easily submitted to her desire. While pulling out with one hand, he pulled a seatbelt down with the other and buckled it in. Calla relaxed in satisfaction and sat back. Reborn, World’s Greatest Hitman & Tutor, looked at his Sky out of the corner of his eye.

“While we drive, I want to ask you a few questions.” He began, and noticed Calla tense up. He ignored her worry, knowing it was likely based on almost everything being a cause for worry as she grew up.

“O..okay.” She agreed softly. Despite her agreeing to be questioned, Calla did not seem reassured. Renato resolved to put her at ease during their conversation as much as possible. He hoped what he wanted to discuss wouldn’t be a point of contention between them.

“I know that public education laws in Italy and most other places require schools to teach about flames, but I also know you moved around a lot.” He stated while changing lanes and thus looking at the road instead of Calla. “So I want to make sure you know the basics, and then we can discuss how it differs in the Mafia.” He informed her. He knew some Skies didn’t know or care about the ‘basics’, but Ren was a genius and an educator. No Sky of his would be less than a High School graduate (or it’s equivalent). Nor would he let her be ignorant of any flame knowledge he possessed that she might need. His Sky was strong in flames, but she deserved to be strong in other ways as well. _“As they say: Knowledge is power.”_ He thought grimly.

“Well, I know everyone in the world has flames, even if not everyone’s flames are ‘active’ or ‘useful.’ Only about eighty percent of the world’s population can actively use their flames, and most of the active flame users aren’t very powerful. For example: on a scale of one to a hundred half of the worlds’ active flame users would come in at fifty to sixty percent. Excepting the top two percent, the rest of the active flame users would fall somewhere between sixty-one percent and seventy-nine percent. The remaining two percent rate somewhere between seventy percent to ninety percent. Anything above that is only theoretical.” Calla rattled off immediately, having memorized the basic scale by heart. She had made it a point to learn as many of the facts as she could, and memorized some of the basic data. Someone who had as much trouble as Calla did with other flame users needed all the knowledge about flames as they could get, in Calla’s opinion. “One of my flame assessment counselors shared some articles with me on the theoretical “ten percent” above ninety…” Calla added hesitantly. She didn’t really want to bring this up, but she felt it was only fair to warn Ren of the possibilities.

“It stated that any Sky in that range would be able to bond with any type of flame user, even those outside the Sky set or other Skies. It suggested that such a Sky might be called a Universe, instead of just a Sky, because they would have other Skies and even Earths as guardians. He hinted he highly thought I might fall into that category, but we had to move before he could call for any more testing. Actually, I think we moved _because_ he wanted to do more tests. Mother didn’t want my full potential registered with the government. She instructed me to lower my power output until I registered on the devices as normal. I think he realized I’d lowered my output on purpose, though. Of course, he couldn’t register me as higher on the scale based on a hunch, so Mother moved us as soon as I’d been registered.” As Calla’s uneasy feeling filtered through the bond, Renato carefully continued to watch the road instead of his Sky. He didn’t want her to feel pressured by this discussion. He too felt uneasy at the thought of the official Sky Registration showing his Sky as being powerful. He especially didn’t like the idea of some government lacky pushing for more tests on Calla. There were stories of powerful Skies who disappeared when the government got too interested in the Sky. Still, those were problems for another time. Reborn had contacts everywhere for a reason, after all.

“Would that upset you? Being a universe or having other Skies as guardians?” He questioned gently. Calla shrugged.

“It sounds…lonely. Being the only Universe. No one else to talk to when everyone else turns to you. Being a regular Sky is hard enough.” Calla informed Ren ruefully. When Ren didn’t comment, Calla continued. “Um, I know Skies are the rarest of Sky flames and come in just above Earth Flames from the Earth Flame set. And Cloud flames are secondary. I know Sky and Earth flame users are considered royalty, with most royal families consisting _only_ of Sky or Earth flame actives, while Cloud flames are considered nobility. Cloud flames also tend to end up in the military, entertainment, or spa industries. Usually in leadership or spotlight positions, much like Skies and Earths. Skies are expected to go into leadership or peacekeeping roles, unless they’re female and then they also have the option of being a homemaker. Some countries will force Skies to have children if they reach a certain age and haven’t already attempted to do so. Other countries… force Skies to have children as soon as they’re old enough to do so. Thankfully that practice has been made illegal in most countries today.”

“And the Mafia?” Reborn prodded. Calla shrugged, picking at the edge of her jacket.

“I don’t really know much about the Mafia. Mother handled finding out how to find you. She mostly left me in hiding while she took care of things in general. I draw too much attention.” Calla tried to make her words a statement of fact, but suspected the slight wobble in her words at the end gave her away. Renato took one hand off the wheel, gently drew her closest hand into his own and squeezed reassuringly.

“Just like most others, the Mafia has flames in it. Unlike most other places, ninety-nine percent of people in the Mafia are active flame-users. People in the Mafia also tend to be a lot stronger, flame-wise, than most other groups. The mafia averages run on a scale more like, half of the active flame users are sixty-one to eighty five percent in strength. The next group is eighty-five to ninety percent, with the last group of seven people at ninety-one to ninety-three percent. With you, actually, I would say it’s now eight people that I know of.” Reborn bragged slightly. Calla felt reassured by his words, knowing that the flame users in the Mafia are naturally stronger. Maybe she wasn’t so alone. Maybe the people he wanted to introduce her to would be strong enough to survive.

“Now, you mentioned when we first met that you are adopted. I don’t want to bring up any bad memories, but I want to make sure there are no Mafia Families that can claim you. Do you know who your biological parents are? I assume Lilly was your biological mother, since she looks so much like you?” The new subject Renato brought up made Calla shift uneasily. Her parents were a long and complicated story in and of themselves, and that was before they got into the whole famous magical infant story.

“I believe my mother is my first biological mother, but I’ve no way to know for sure. I was adopted using what magical people call a blood-adoption, so my DNA would reflect my adoptive parents as my own even using DNA tests. I have two adoptive fathers, one of which was also named my godfather by the other. I don’t know the full story, but mother told me James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black blood adopted me as their daughter. Mother said Sirius adopted me because he didn’t think he’d ever have children of his own and didn’t want the head of the family position and inheritance to go to any of his other relatives. She didn’t tell me about James, but I think he probably did it because he loved mother. She always talks…talked, very fondly of him.” Calla told Ren seriously, and waited for that dreaded moment when he brought up her fame in the magical world. It seemed he didn’t know, though, for he brought up a different subject instead. For his part, Ren was focused on what Calla’s words suggested.

“So you never met either of these men? James and Sirius? What about your first biological father?” He prodded. Shrugging helplessly, Calla looked out her window at the setting sun.

“I’ve never met any of the three, that I remember. I don’t know if my first biological father knew about me at all, and I’ve no idea what even his surname is. As for the other two…” Calla began before pausing. She had to close her eyes and force back the flood of emotions before she could calmly continue. “When I was a year old, a megalomaniacal terrorist who wanted to eliminate all non-magicals and take over the world decided I stood in his way. I’m sure there’s more to the story than that, but mother didn’t tell me anything else about why he targeted me. One of James’ friends sold our family out, and the terrorist came to kill me.” Calla had to pause again, this time for Reborn the World’s Greatest Hitman™, who was squeezing her hand so hard she instantly lost feeling in it. She could practically hear his teeth grinding, and Calla could feel his overwhelming protectiveness and fierce anger at those who tried to hurt her radiating through the bond. It was a strangely reassuring feeling for Calla, despite the fact that murderous killer intent seemed to pour of the Hitman. Squeezing his hand back, Calla waited until he looked back at her and then smiled at him softly. His own anger receded somewhat as a fierce fondness swelled along the lines of the bond from both ends.

“Unluckily for him and James, only James was home that night. The terrorist murdered my second biological father, and mother fled with me after a Sky in several high power positions in our magical government tried to take me away from her and Sirius. He even framed Sirius for my father’s death, sending Sirius to jail. Mother thinks the old man who tried to take me away suffered from Sky-envy and Sky-rivalry. She rather suspected he would have killed me, or at least broken me, if he could.” Calla continued, determined to get the story over with. “I’d been born in hiding from the terrorist, so mother didn’t know back then how potent my flames are. She seems to be mostly immune to my Sky Attraction, even though she was never my flame-guardian. She was a Sky too, though not more than average strength.” When she finally finished and drew a breath, Reborn tapped his fingers on the steering wheel thoughtfully.

“Is this terrorist still after you, and do you know his name?” He finally demanded, trying in vain to control the protectiveness in his voice. Calla shrugged again.

“I don’t know either. Mother thought he might have been temporarily defeated, but she wouldn’t mention his name just in case. Apparently, he had some type of ‘taboo’ or spell on his name. When people spoke his name, his minions would appear and either slaughter everyone in the vicinity or capture them. But when Mother smuggled me away, she called in a favor a strong mist owed her. They left behind a dead baby made to look like me. Since we’ve never had to evade the old Sky that tried to steal me, mother assumed it worked. Still, I keep up my own Mist barrier against people tracking me using magic. Just in case.” Calla concluded firmly. Ren growled under his breath as some idiot cut him off, then returned back to their conversation.

“We’ll leave that alone for now, then. What about your magical and regular education? Have you completed those?” He wondered. Calla beamed.

“Yes, I did. It was actually pretty easy. Mother registered me in an online school for international studies for the Mundane or ‘regular’ schooling. I actually graduated early, because I didn’t have any of the extra courses most students take. For my magical education, mother registered me as a political refugee through the International Confederation of Wizards. Normally that would be risky, since the old Sky who wanted me is the current ‘head’ of the ICW, but they have a separate division for political refugees. The people who maintain the registers and paperwork, plus anyone who has contact with the refugees have to swear special oaths to ensure they can’t talk about any of the political refugees to someone who is either part of the offending political party or not under the same oaths.” Calla assured Reborn.

“And I finished that schooling early as well. Actually, I finished the regular courses early. Sometimes I study other branches of magic when I live in different countries. I’ve learned some really neat things, like a little bit of Alchemy and a little about Healing from different places that don’t require an apprenticeship to do so. I’ve done that with my mundane studies, too.” Calla confided a little gleefully. Smiling at his Sky’s rightful bragging, Ren noted the setting sun with an internal Sky. He’d hoped to make it to their destination before nightfall. Apparently that wasn’t going to happen.

The remainder of their ride was calm, with long periods of silence interspersed with Calla’s cheerful chattering. Renato listened quietly when Calla felt like talking, and made a few comments of his own, but overall was happy just driving with his Sky. His Sky. The feeling still felt new, Renato still felt a little over-awed of having a Sky of his own. Especially such a strong Sky. Even though she sometimes suffered from shyness and feared other flame users, she still had an amazing resilience to her. He felt honored to be her Sun Guardian. Before he’d become a guardian, Renato used to day-dream about what having a Sky of his own would be like. He always assumed that the Sky would be the one honored to have Reborn the World’s Greatest Hitman™ as their guardian. Of course, he’d figured that he’d be happy to have a home and finally feel complete, but he had also thought he’d have to put up with whatever Sky claimed him. Thought they’d be a burden and irritation like most other people were to Renato.

Now he knew better. Now he found that having a True Sky meant both sides felt appreciative and grateful. It meant having a Sky who _listened_ and didn’t just _order_. These things made all the difference, as far as Renato was concerned. Getting to help pick out his Skies other Guardians, and being her first (and thus right-hand) Guardian just put the cherry on top. Especially since Renato knew all the way to his core that Calla would never pick someone for her guardian that Renato didn’t approve. Regardless of the fact that he really had no say in the matter. There were actually laws about someone, guardian or not, trying to control who a Sky picked as a guardian and bonded with. Unless the Sky in question asked, of course.

There were people who specialized in helping Skies find their Guardians, but it was a contracted position by a neutral person and they only presented possible candidates. Like his job with both Tsunayoshi and Dino. Although Skies were rare, due to both Sky flames being a genetic trait and Skies not always surviving long past activation. Although the strength of Calla’s Sky Attraction didn’t help, she was far from the only Sky that was hunted down by the other flame types. Usually such hunting did not have a happy ending.

A True Bond was different, in that it was both rare and could not be chosen. It was how Renato knew Calla was his True Sky (or soulmate, if you wanted to get romantic about it) and he was her True Guardian. Though such bonds were rare, they were well documented. True Bonds had several signs. The first, and most obvious, was the forming of the bond. Like with Calla and Renato, it formed instantaneously and uncontrollably. It was also stronger than other guardian bonds. Renato didn’t expect to find any other True Guardians for Calla, because they were even more rare than Sky flames. Still, he hoped Calla would find the people he planned to introduce her too were a good fit.

* * *

It wasn’t long past dark when they finally pulled up outside a large fancy restaurant. Privately Calla was glad her clothes were more dressy than usual. Renato was, of course, wearing his expensive suit so he could fit in at any restaurant. Out of the corner of her eye Calla noted with amusement that Leon had morphed himself a tiny tie to wear. She was very fond of that hilarious lizard. It made her wonder, sometimes, if people noticed that Reborn wasn’t the only Troll. Leon was definitely in on it. Renato had been gentle with her, Calla knew, but she still saw the tendencies in him. Plus she’d heard the stories long before she met Reborn the World’s Greatest Hitman™, or Renato as she knew him now.

Taking her arm and threading it through his own, Ren gently guided Calla inside to the host. As they walked over, Calla admired the décor. The waiting room was tastefully done in neutral colors, all cremes and golds. A light, sweet instrumental music filled the air, and the lighting was muted but not too low. The Host himself wore an expensive tuxedo, though it had nothing on Renato’s everyday suit.

“A table for two, Sir?” the Host asked respectfully. Calla felt one eyebrow raise slightly. This wasn’t the sort of place where just anyone could walk in without a reservation. Obviously, Ren _knew someone_ here.

“Yes. In a quiet corner, please. Also, let my friend know I would like him to join us.” Reborn instructed. The Host led them both to private area in a separate room towards the back of the building.

“I regret to inform you that your friend has stepped out for a moment. I will, of course, inform them of your request as soon as they get back.” The Host promised. Reborn frowned at the man.

“Will he be back soon?” He asked flatly.

“The errand wasn’t supposed to take long.” The Host assured before departing. Calla peeked inside the menu and repressed a sigh. Nothing inside was in a language she could read.

“Dare I ask you to order for me?” Calla wondered, eyeing her Sun Guardian over her menu. Reborn smirked at her from under his fedora.

“Afraid I’ll order you something to spicy, Tesoro?” He teased.

“A little. I don’t like food that’s too spicy or too… _fishy_.” Calla admitted without qualm. “Order me something I’ll like?” She pleaded, purposefully making her eyes go wide and slightly shiny. Calla was a world-class champion in the puppy dog pout. Reborn chuckled at her antics, but nodded agreeably.

“As you wish, my Sky.” While they were eating, Reborn kept an eye on the door to the room. The door had been closed before and after each server, but the longer they remained the more irritated and worried Reborn looked. Finally, Calla caved and demanded answers.

“What’s wrong, Ren?”

“My friend should have been back by now. He apparently left on a short errand sometime before we arrived, and we’ve now had four courses.” Reborn replied instantly. “I need to track him down.” He decided, and Calla just about had a heart attack.

“You’re going to leave me here alone?” She squeaked. Reborn sighed.

“I don’t like it either, but the apartment isn’t accessible without his presence.” Reborn assured her. Calla did not, needless to say, feel reassured. “It shouldn’t take me long to locate him, and I will insure the staff know to protect this room while I’m gone. No one should trouble you.” He added, seeing and feeling that Calla’s panic still at full strength. For her part, Calla felt like she couldn’t breathe, or speak. She nodded dumbly, hardly able to process what he was saying. He was leaving her? Alone? She trembled slightly but watched him go mutely. She wondered how long it would take before the first Flame came for her.

_“How could Ren not understand?”_ She wondered.

Predictably, or at least Calla felt it was predictable, it didn’t take more than fifteen minutes for other flame-actives to notice her. Calla’s first indication was the sound of a scuffle from outside. The sounds quickly stopped and no one bothered her, so Calla assumed the ‘protection’ Reborn mentioned took care of the issue. Then someone, probably a lightning or a cloud, burst through the wall behind her. With a shriek Calla jumped from her chair and out the door. The man standing guard on the other side gave her a startled look but swung into action. He immediately darted into the room and engaged the person who’d come through the wall. Unfortunately, the wall-buster brought back-up. Several other people surged in behind the ‘guard’, and the man was quickly overwhelmed. Calla didn’t bother categorizing their flames or genders, they were all a blur to her anyways. Faceless, unending nightmares. She turned and ran towards the kitchen, but never made it. One of the people, quicker than the rest, grabbed Calla by the back of her jacket. She slipped out of the jacket easily, but the seconds it took to slip out of the jacket left the other pursuers time to catch up. A prick in her shoulder and neck registered in her mind as she scrambled to get away. Then, nothing.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope this chapter was okay. I really struggle with making my writing not speech-heavy, so I've tried to improve that here. I originally intended for us to meet the first guardian candidate this page, but the chapter was getting fairly long so I cut it off a little early. I hope to get the next chapter out today, but no promises.
> 
> So... AO3 keeps killing my new paragraph indent...and I'm totally fed up with manually fixing it. Any suggestions? 
> 
> (Hopefully) Until next time:
> 
> Wingzrooke


	3. Ch 3 - Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting the name wrong. Just fixed the names, not a new chapter. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting the name wrong. Just fixed the names, not a new chapter. :(

* * *

* * *

Reborn cursed silently. He’d been looking for longer than he would like. His guardian instincts were shouting at him he’d been away from his Sky for too long, and still he found no sign of his friend.

_“That man better be in trouble somewhere.”_ Reborn thought to himself. _“Because if he isn’t in trouble already, he will be when I find him.”_ He seethed, conveniently ignoring the fact that Reborn never told the man to expect Reborn’s presence tonight. _“I did tell him to stay close to the restaurant this month. Couldn’t he have run his errand another night?!”_ Despite his (silent) threats, Reborn truly was worried about his friend. According to the kitchen staff, the man left a little over three hours ago to pick up a single spice. It did not take three hours to get a single spice from a store only a fifteen-minute walk away. Reborn had traced his friend’s path to the spice shop, and found no foul play.

For the last half-hour he’d searched every shop and supplier in the town. So far there’d been no trace of his colleague. Finally he had only two stores left. As he entered the second-to-last store, he found Fon seated at a small table next to the register’s counter, playing Go with the store clerk. Reborn stormed up to his friend and colleague, intending to give the man a sound verbal lashing, when he felt the bond _scream_ at him. He gave his own scream of pain as he sank to the floor. Fon and the store manager were on their feet in an instant, lit storm flames covering their fists. When Fon realized Reborn was the man screaming on the floor, his flames instantly receded and the man quickly knelt by the Sun’s side.

“Reborn, what is it? Are you injured?” Fon urged, voice calm and eyes worried.

“Restaurant. Need to get to the restaurant **_now_**.” Reborn growled back, eyes glowing the liquid gold that warned of a Sun raging. “If anything’s happened to her, I’m going to kill you.” Reborn snarled at his colleague as the Sun hauled himself back to his feet. Then he grabbed Fon by the front of his Cheongsam and hauled the man out the door. The clerk looked like he wanted to protest, but Fon waved the man off. As Reborn hauled Fon down the street, Fon attempted to find his feet. Unfortunately for the Storm, Reborn’s sun-flame-accelerated body was going faster than Fon could keep up. Eventually Fon just let his friend carry them both to the restaurant.

“What’s the hurry?” Fon inquired, yelling to be heard over the rushing of passing air. Reborn remained silent, and Fon worried his friend might have gone feral. Thankfully they soon reached the restaurant, and Fon was amused to note that Reborn had cut the time down to less than half what the trip normally required (even running). He was less than amused by the site of his restaurant’s host looking frantic and standing outside the entrance. When the man saw Reborn and Fon, his panic did not subside. Reborn ground to a stop before the sweating Host.

 ** _“What Happened?!”_** Reborn ground out.

“We don’t know why, but an unknown famiglia showed up out of nowhere and kidnapped your guest! Our guard tried to stop them, but they broke in through a wall and overwhelmed him with numbers.” The Host immediately reported to Reborn.

“Guest? Which Guest?” Fon wondered. “I wasn’t aware we had anyone high-priority enough visiting that we’d need extra guards…” He added, frowning.

“Reborn-sama’s guest.” The host replied meekly as Reborn stalked past the man into the dining room. Fon, surprised to see Reborn practically glowing with infuriated Sun Flames, followed his colleague inside. To Fon’s dismay the inside of his restaurant’s main dining room was thoroughly trashed. Including the private room in the back corner. It looked like several people had come and gone through the walls, as well, and Fon could see daylight through the large openings.

“Witnesses?” Reborn growled, and one of the servers pointed to the other side of the restaurant, where several of Fon’s people were patching up patrons. Reborn stalked over to the nervous diners.

“Anyone recognize a Family amongst the kidnappers?” Reborn growled. Most people shook their head negatively. Fon found this unsurprising, as over half his clientele were civilians and not Mafia at all. One family at the back, however, nodded to Reborn. The furious sun was at the family’s side so fast Fon was sure the man was still making himself go faster. “What do you know?” Reborn demanded.

“I saw several members of the Ricci famiglia attacking the workers here.” The father informed them, speaking quietly so the civilians wouldn’t hear. “I know they have a base just a town over. They work mostly in importing and exporting, and have ties with the Carcassa.” The man’s words seemed to make Reborn even more feral, which Fon honestly hadn’t though possible.

“Thank you.” Fon murmured to the man as Reborn stalked away. Worried for the Sun, Fon followed after his friend. As soon as they were out of the dining room, Reborn turned to Fon.

“Do you know where that base is?!” Reborn growled, and Fon inclined his head.

“I do.” He agreed.

“Good, you’ll give me directions.” Reborn snarled before once more fisting his hand into the front of Fon’s cheongsam and towing the Chinese man behind himself like a streamer. Fon sort of flapped in the wind from Reborn’s Sun-flame-fueled pace and wondered if he’d need to get used to travelling like this from now on. Thankfully the Sun didn’t try to run all the way to the next town. Instead Fon found himself plopped down in the seat beside Reborn in the man’s convertible.

Reborn reversed out of his parking space and sped onto the highway, ignoring the honking horns of a dozen or more people he cut off as he sped out of town.

“South.” Fon directed as Reborn reached the two on-ramps going different directions. Reborn wordlessly followed his colleagues directions, and in what should have been half an hour but was realistically only ten minutes, Fon was directing Reborn off the freeway.

“Turn off here.” Fon directed, not realizing his friend would take the Chinese man’s word literally. Instead of waiting the quarter mile to the exit, Reborn left the free-way. The car jumped over the ditch between the freeway and the field and then kept going. Fon, after the shock of Reborn going off-road, was relieved to find that apparently Reborn’s car had been modified for off-roading. It certainly seemed to be holding up well, at least, and neither man could feel the normal jolting that came from driving over unpaved road.

“Where?” Reborn demanded hoarsely, and Fon (with a sigh) directed Reborn until the two were back on an actual road. Granted that road wasn’t paved either, but at least Fon could now give more directions on where they were headed. Reborn was silent for the rest of the trip, the only sound Fon’s quiet directions. When they pulled up in front of what looked like a large factory, Reborn’s flames seemed to absorb into the Hitman until he seemed more an absence of flame than a person. Fon flinched slightly. He’d never known the Hitman had such great control over his flames as to be able to completely lock away any trace of Sun Flame at will. Carefully Fon exited the car while Reborn did the same on his own side.

“We’re looking for a girl. Either late teens or very young woman. Long black hair, emerald eyes. Slender, Shy, and probably scared out of her mind. We will split up, I’ll go in the front and search the front half. You take the back.” Reborn ordered. Fon nodded in understanding, wondering what was so special about this girl that Reborn had gone Feral over her. Fon didn’t get a chance to ask, however, as Reborn sped into the building. Fon sighed but quickly made his own way to the building. Entering through the back, Fon was only forced to kill one man.

It seemed like this famiglia wasn’t very worried about someone coming in the back way. The man he’d killed had been more than half asleep on a chair, guarding stairs to a lower level. Fon shook the man’s blood off his hand and then allowed his Storm flames to vaporize the rest off his skin and flame-proof clothing. He decided to go downstairs first, since it was unlikely this small factory had more than one basement floor. Plus he didn’t want anyone to hide until he’d passed and then escape.

Unsurprisingly, the basement level seemed to be mostly storage. He finished inspecting the area, finding no one else down here, but paused as something tugged at his senses where a bare wall stood. Going closer, he let his flames out. Before his eyes the illusion of blank wall disintegrated and he found a wall with a dark passageway leading away from the room. Careful to keep his eyes, ears, and flame senses sharp, Fon silently slipped down the hallway. Just one more shadow amongst many.

* * *

When Calla woke up, everything in her sight was fuzzy. _Great. The idiots took my glasses. You know, because I wasn’t enough at their mercy as it is…!_ She snarled internally. _After this, I’m going to make Reborn drill me into the floor or find me a karate instructor!_ Whilst she was grumbling, Calla took stock. She didn’t bother pretending to still be unconscious, she wasn’t very good at it, after all. The bare concrete walls, ceiling, and floor around her indicated they’d thrown her in a cell of some sort. Her flames felt fuzzy like her eyesight, hiding just out of reach. Even without being able to tests it with her flames, Calla was fairly certain the wall she was facing was an illusion. She wasn’t certain if there was a wall there at all, or they just didn’t want her to find the door, though.

Finding no-one else in the room, Calla carefully started the painful process of pulling herself into a sitting position. She didn’t feel particularly bruised, it was more like every muscle in her body was sore, she noted while trying to move. Silently she wondered if that had something to do with the reason her flames were out of reach. She’d just finished sitting up when a man entered through the illusion.

 _Really subtle_. Calla thought dryly. The man looked like every cliché evil scientist/henchman she could think of. He had dark brown hair, and eyes, and his plain features wouldn’t have stuck out to her in a crowd.

“Ah, you’re awake. Good. Be a good girl and let me see to you.” The Henchman ordered, and Calla bared her teeth at him. She made to stand up and try to take a swing at the man, but was pulled to a halt when she was on her knees. Behind her back, her arms pulled painfully. She looked behind her in disbelief to see her arms stretched out almost directly backwards, cuffs around each wrist with chains leading to an anchor embedded on the floor. Somehow she’d missed the fact she had chains and cuffs on her arms. Immediately she switched tactics, shuffling to the back wall on her knees. 

_It would be so much easier to escape if I could only use my magic! A simple 'Alohamora' and these stupid cuffs would fall right off! But if I so much as allow my magic outside my skin, that Sky-Wizard will surely be notified. Regardless of whether I'm in another country or not..._ Calla thought despairingly.

Amused, the man tapped the spot on the floor where the chains attached, and the chains started shortening. Calla was horrified to realize she had chains and manacles around her ankles as well, when the chains around her ankles began to pull her across the concrete to where the man waited. She struggled against the pull, but only managed to scrape off extra skin as she was dragged. When the pulling on her ankles stopped, she was pulled sideways by the cuffs on her wrists as that chain also shortened.

“This would have been so much easier on you if you’d just cooperated. No matter, you’ll learn.” The man hummed. Calla lay on the ground, panting, as the scientist approached her from behind her backwards-bowed position. The man yanked up the sleeve on the arm on top, and she felt something cold and wet swipe across her upper arm.

“Wh…what are you doing?” She demanded in a stutter, and the scientist hummed again.

“I suppose there’s no harm in telling you. This little beauty,” The scientist replied, holding a syringe full of a dubious green liquid in front of Calla’s eyes before withdrawing it when Calla tried to bite the hand holding it. “That was naughty.” He scolded, casually grinding Calla’s face into the pavement with one hand. “Listen when your masters talk, girl.” He lectured, and Calla whimpered as several layers of her face’s skin were scraped off.

“As I was saying, this little beauty is a bonding and breeding booster. Used to help bind recalcitrant and rebellious little Skies like you to their proper place. Soon you’ll be bound to guardians of our choosing and happily popping out little brats for the family. Can never hurt to have too many Skies in the famiglia.” The scientist cooed, and Calla felt bile rising up the back of her throat.

“My Guardian will kill you all before that can happen.” She threatened.

“Unlikely. And if you Guardian does show up, we’ll just kill them. Or hold you hostage for their good behavior. So Just behave like a good little Sky and this will be far less painful for you. Even one of the so-called Arcobaleno couldn’t help you now, girl.” The scientist replied evenly.

“Then it’s a good thing there are two of us.” A calm voice replied from outside the room before storm flames descended and ate away both the illusionary concrete wall and a wall of bars with an iron door. Not that Calla could see either thing happening, but the Scientist whirled around and onto his feet to face the newcomer and thus saw the entire thing. Calla could only listen to what happened next, still being forced to stare at the far wall by the position of her chains and manacles. She suddenly felt a huge flare of flames, and then someone was crouched behind her once more.

“I’m going to dissolve the manacles off of your limbs. Please don’t move, I don’t want to get you by accident.” A calm, soothing voice instructed.

“Wh…who are you?” she inquired, trembling but doing her best to hold still. She could feel the lick of flames close to the skin on her hands and attempted to still herself even further.

“I’m a friend of Reborn’s. I came to help find you.” The man replied easily. Suddenly the cuffs around her limbs were gone. Calla immediately pulled her limbs in front of her in a more comfortable position than the one she’d been contorted into. She pushed up into a sitting position and turned slightly to face the man. As he continued speaking, Calla tried to rub feeling back into her aching limbs.

“My name is Fon. Do you have any injuries that need caring for immediately?”

“I think they gave me some sort of drug, and they took my glasses so I can’t see clearly. I can’t quite…feel my limbs right. They still respond to me, but I haven’t been able to try walking yet.” She reported, still trying to rub feeling into her legs.

“Very well. I’m going to attempt to burn the drug from your system. It might hurt slightly, but we can’t take chances with an unknown drug.” Fon instructed before he gently laid a hand onto her shoulder. Bright red storm flames flared around his hand. Bursting out of her, her Sky flames _sang_ as they twined with Fon’s Storm flames. She lost her breath in the feeling of a second bond forming, this one between Fon and herself. Fon, just as shocked, stared at his new Sky with wide eyes until both their flames settled down.

 _“My Sky.”_ He whispered in awe before what his newly-gained instincts clamored in his head about unknown drugs and consequences. Quickly and very carefully Fon funneled his flames through his Sky, burning out any medicines or drugs that weren’t natural to her system. Calla gave a short cry at the heat and burning inside her before the Storm flames were gone.

“Done?” She panted, and Fon nodded.

“I am, my Sky. I am sorry I hurt you, but the drugs could have done anything too you. Best to get them out of your system right away.” Fon replied quietly, and though his tone was both solemn and firm, Calla could feel his feelings of guilt through the bond. Carefully she covered the hand on her shoulder with one of her own hands. Gently she squeezed it.

“Thank you, my Storm.” She murmured to him shyly, ducking her head a little as he stared at her in shock once more. Then her flames nudged her in reminder and she looked up at him through her lashes. “You said Reborn is here also?” She asked, and Fon quickly scooped his little Sky up at the reminder. Calla shrieked as she was suddenly much higher off the ground.

“He is. Let’s go find him.” Fon agreed. To Calla’s surprise, the two of them didn’t have to go far to find her Sun Guardian. She and Fon looked up the staircase from the basement level to the main floor and found Reborn at the top, just about to descend.

“Calla,” Her sun breathed.

“Ren!” She cried, reaching out towards him.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So, it differed a (tiny) bit from the dream. I hope it didn't feel rushed, since I really wanted to get this chapter done and posted. Due to the pace at which this story already seems to move, not sure how long it will be. On another note, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written! Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Until next time (hopefully). 
> 
> Wingzrooke


End file.
